Haruto Onigasaki
Haruto Onigasaki is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. He is Kou Omori's cousin. Appearance Like his aunt Akki, Haruto has horns, pointy ears, a pair of horns and a tail, which are significant demon traits. He was also shown being capable of flight by having dark wings. Haruto is a tall, dark-skinned boy with an average build. He has short, dark green hair and yellow pupil-less eyes, similar to Akki and Kou. His eyebrows are noticeably shorter than other characters'. When in the human world, Haruto's demon features disappear thank to Akki's spell, making him look like a normal human. However this spell changes nor only his demon appearance, but also his hairstyle, eye shape, and overall aura, making him look more attractive. Personality Haruto is rather stoic, usually having a neutral expression on his face. He takes things seriously, such as his work at the student council or his secret identity as a demon. He seems to have problems reading the atmosphere, as he sometimes comes off the wrong way or assumes something different, such as the time he mistakingly thought Maiko and Keita wanted to confess to him when they were accusing him of being a demon. Background Not much is known about Haruto before the beginning of the story. He was born and raised in Hell, and at some point went to the human world and started studying at Nantoka High School, becoming part of the Student Council and befriending Mayu and Nene. Story Haruto was first introduced in chapter 15, when Kou and his friends visit Hell for the summer. There, they have a few brief encouncters with Haruto, who is introduced as Kou's cousin. Later on, it was revealed that Haruto is a student at Nantoka High School, and a member of the Student Council. This was discovered by Keita and Maiko, who confronted him about him showing up at school looking like a demon. Haruto explained that although he looked like a demon to the twins, he and all other demons use a spell that changes their appearances to look human. It was also revealed that the reason Keita and Maiko were able to see his real form was likely due to them slowly absorving Kou's powers. Haruto appeared again when Mayu explained the Student Council, as he took interest in knowing where the school's funds came from. He appeared again briefly during the School Trip, and in the Beauty Contest omake it was revealed that although he participated in the contest, he was eliminated on the second round. Relationships Kou Omori Kou and Haruto are cousins, and they seem to have a normal relationship. Kou is usually the first person Haruto greets when meeting his group, and wants him to stay away from trouble. Keita Narabuko Maiko Narabuko Akki Omori Chikara Omori Mayu Kurumato Nene Toraoka Gallery haruto in school.JPG|Haruto at school haruto flying.JPG|Haruto using his wings to fly Haruto Glamour.png|Haruto's appearance when using his glamour Trivia * His surname contains the kanji 鬼, which means ghost, devil. * At 180cm, Haruto is the tallest character in the series, surprasing Akie, the tallest main character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters